While the present invention relates generally to apparatus for applying liquid chemicals to various types of moving webs, it is particularly suitable for applying finishing agents to fabrics. Accordingly, in the description to follow, the utility of the invention in finishing fabrics will be highlighted.
Typically, a fabric is impregnated with a finishing agent, which comprises an aqueous solution of finishing chemicals, by means of a conventional padder. With such apparatus, the treated fabric contains approximately 70% moisture. As a result, a drying operation must be performed to drive off the excess moisture. With a moisture content as high as 70%, a considerable amount of energy is required to accomplish the necessary drying.
Utilizing the present invention, it has been found that finishing agents can be applied to a fabric utilizing a substantially higher concentration of finishing chemicals in the aqueous solution than is possible with conventional techniques. Consequently, the moisture content of the treated fabric is substantially reduced to approximately half the level heretofore achieved. This results in an important and significant improvement in the amount of energy required to dry the fabric.